Magic Blood
by Telidina
Summary: Slytherin-Gryffindor, desde tiempos inmemorables ha existido una rivalidad entre estas dos casas, hasta rozar el odio. Pero la casa no define totalmente a la persona, ¿no es cierto, Arthur?, Arthur Kirkland, es un chico que recibe su carta de Hogwarts como cualquier otro joven mago, pero algo es diferente en él, algo que solo poseen los magos mas conocidos de la historia.
1. Chapter I

DESC: Slytherin-Gryffindor, desde tiempos inmemorables ha existido una rivalidad entre estas dos casas, hasta rozar el odio. Pero la casa no define totalmente a la persona, ¿no es cierto, Arthur?

Arthur Kirkland, es un chico que recibe su carta de Hogwarts como cualquier otro joven mago, pero algo es diferente en él, algo realmente fuerte que solo se conoce en tres personas: Albus Dumbledore, el que no debe ser nombrado y….Harry Potter.

**ADV. DEL CAP.-** Francis, el siempre será una advertencia (?). Ninguna por el momento.  
**GENEROS:** Drama, intento de comedia (?)  
**ACLARACIONES:**

Familia Kirkland:  
Isabel &August-Reino Unido.  
Scott-Escocia.  
James-Gales.  
Liam & William-Irlanda del norte e Irlanda del sur, respectivamente.  
Arthur-Inglaterra.  
Peter- Sealand.

Si, Arthur recibió su carta en su cumpleaños, no, no es apresurado…solo déjenme ser xD

**PALABRAS:** 3, 046. O eso me dijo el contador.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Un niño de ojos verdes, cabellera rubia y un extraño par de pobladas cejas se levantaba al sentir los primeros rayos del sol en su rostro, éste día tenía que madrugar por más cansado que estuviese, puesto que era una fecha especial, era su cumpleaños número once.

El pequeño rápidamente salto de su cama cambiándose sus pijamas al acto para seguido salir corriendo de su habitación bajando las escaleras ágilmente hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el comedor, en éste se encontraban un par de gemelos pelirrojos desayunando tranquilamente, mientras una mujer de hermosos cabellos rubios se encontraba cocinando y dejando una taza de té al lado de un hombre alto y pelirrojo con un par de lentes posicionados frente a sus ojos verde olivo, se encontraba leyendo un periódico especial, especial, ya que las imágenes de este se movían como si de un video se tratase.

— **¡Buenos días!—**dijo el chico alegremente quien se dirigió a abrazar a la mujer, siendo correspondido.

—**Buenos días cariño, feliz cumpleaños—**lesonrió su madre, se dirigió con una sonrisa a sentarse en la mesa, claramente lejos de los gemelos, por una extraña razón que la madre nunca comprendía.

—**Felicidades hijo—** dijo el hombre sin quitar su mirada del periódico pero con una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

—**El enano está creciendo, pero nunca dejara de ser un renacuajo—**añadió mientras entraba, un chico alto, pelirrojo como el fuego mismo, con un cigarrillo en su boca, el cual su madre rápidamente le quito y tiro por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. El chico solo suspiro y se rasco la nuca apenado en señal de disculpa, la mujer sonrió por la acción y volvió a sus actividades. Finalmente se acercó y tomo asiento en la mesa del comedor junto a su padre pero a diferencia del mayor, él tomo en sus manos una taza de café.

A continuación un joven de cabellera castaña brillante entro y tomo asiento en la enorme mesa del comedor frente al cumpleañero de nombre Arthur en silencio**—Buenos días James—**dijo su madre, el aludido solo dio una cabeceada en forma de saludo tomando también en sus manos una taza de café. Comenzaron a oírse pasos desde la segunda planta, deteniéndose finalmente en la puerta del comedor, mostrando a un niño rubio de siete años tallándose la cara, puesto que acaba de levantarse, mientras que con la otra mano hacia un ademan de un ligero saludo.

—**Buenos días…—**dijo el pequeño aun algo dormido. Se dirigió a la mesa sentándose junto a Arthur, a un lado de su madre de igual forma, quedando finalmente todas las sillas del comedor ocupadas**—Ah, sí, feliz cumpleaños—**agrego con una sonrisa. El otro solo sonrió como respuesta y continúo con su desayuno al igual que los demás.

Unos minutos después una lechuza comenzó a golpear con su pico la ventana del comedor, la mujer se levantó para abrir la ventana y tomar las cartas que llevaba el ave consigo, acaricio gentilmente su lomo para dejarle a continuación un pequeño tazón con semillas. Dio media vuelta y se sentó pasando la mirada por cada carta, se detuvo en una por la cual sonrió, extendió su mano con la carta hacia Arthur, el rubio la tomo y leyó el remitente, sus ojos se iluminaron al instante y emocionado comenzó a abrir el sobre comenzando a leer.

— **¡Al fin!, Hogwarts está cada vez más cerca—**dijo entusiasmado, sus padres sonrieron cálidamente, mas sus hermanos continuaron comiendo como si les diera igual, a excepción del más pequeño quien lo miro emocionado.

— **¡quiero ver!—**añadió, Arthur le extendió la hoja y el pequeño comenzó a leer, debido a su edad tardo un poco más que su hermano, pero al terminar sonrió complacido**—¡Waa!, ¡ya quiero que llegue la mía!—**dijo alegre devolviendo la carta imaginando como seria cuando finalmente recibiera la propia, como todo joven mago deseaba con ansias asistir a Hogwarts, aunque hace un tiempo había mostrado un claro interés en la marina muggle. Sus hermanos se mantuvieron al margen, los gemelos comenzaron a leer sus cartas de igual forma, Liam y William ya entrarían a tercer año, así que se tomaban la noticia con naturalidad. En cuanto a Scott y James, ambos ya se habían graduado, Scott trabajaba en el ministerio, específicamente en la sección de misterios, mientras que James se había dedicado más al ámbito deportivo, ya que había logrado unirse al equipo oficial Gales de quidditch, actualmente estaba en el hogar Kirkland ya que estaba descansado del último torneo de Gran Bretaña. Mientras que el padre de la familia, August, trabajaba en el ministerio como Auror, y finalmente su esposa y _"jefa"_ de la familia, Isabel, era escritora ocasional del profeta y una perfecta _**ama**_ de casa.

—**Muy pronto Peter, en unos años más—**dijo su madre con una sonrisa**—Entonces cuando terminen con su desayuno vayan a arreglarse para ir al callejón diagon— **añadió, August asintió comprobándolo.

* * *

Arthur permaneció viendo por la vitrina de un local el libro _"Mil y un pociones"_, Scott siempre le recordaba lo malo que era en la cocina, pero no por ello le iría mal en pociones, cuando tenía ocho años ayudo a su madre con unas cuantas para un resfriado que había contraído su padre, para sorpresa de todos Arthur la había preparado sin problema alguno, parecía como una habilidad natural, Isabel le aseguraba que sería el no. Uno en pociones cuando ingresara a Hogwarts.

El rubio sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la capa, molesto miro al causante de aquello, o mejor dicho, a los causantes, Liam y William lo jalaban consigo, ambos voltearon para darle la cara, sonrieron cómplices al mismo tiempo, Arthur a veces no podía evitar pensar que era uno actuando frente a un espejo, cada movimiento parecía estar sincronizado con el contrario….que miedo.

Intento zafarse de tan incómoda forma de caminar, los gemelos se miraron y dejaron escapar una risa burlona que rápidamente desapareció ya que frente a ambos tenían a la _"jefa"_ kirkland la cual los miro en son de reproche y tomo a ambos de la orejas dejando libre a su _Little rabbit_, como siempre le decían ambos padres**—****¡****Ah!, ¡**_**mom**_**, duele!—**dijeron los gemelos a coro, pero recibieron una mirada severa de la mencionada y callaron dejándose arrastrar como si de muñecos se tratasen. Ya liberado ahora fue Arthur quien miro burlón a los gemelos, volvió a dar una mirada rápida a la vitrina y continúo su camino alcanzando rápidamente a su familia, la cual ya se encontraba dentro de otro local.

Al parecer ya habían comprado todo lo que marcaba su lista y la de sus hermanos, ya solo faltaban dos cosas: su nueva mascota, y claro, su varita. Peter emocionado se ofreció a buscarle una mascota a Arthur como regalo de cumpleaños, ya que aunque no lo parezca, él era quien de todos en la familia lo conocía mejor, Arthur no mostro negativa alguna, por lo que el más pequeño tomo de la manga a su padre y avanzo rápidamente a buscar a la mascota. Scott y James se habían desaparecido hace un rato, lo único que escucho Arthur antes de verlos desaparecer fue "chicas" y "se ven solteras". Mientras que los gemelos se habían perdido rápidamente en un puesto cualquiera con artículos de bromas, "nota mental, alejarse por un tiempo de Liam y William". Su madre paso su mano por la cabeza del menor cariñosamente y juntos se dirigieron al interior de Ollivander's.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó al momento de abrirla y pasar al interior. Isabel se acercó al mostrador buscando con la mirada al conocido y amable hombre al que después de tantos años aun recordaba, después de todo en ese mismo sitio había comprado anteriormente cinco varitas: la de Scott, James, Liam, William, y claro, la suya. Ahora era el turno de su _Little __rabbit__, _en unos años más seria el turno de su lindo marinerito.

Mientras tanto Arthur miraba embelesado cada pared, esquina y estante a su alcance, todo, completamente todo, lleno de cajas de varitas, sabía que al ser ese el producto que vendía aquel lugar habría muchas, pero no se imaginaba aquello, habiendo tantas, ¿Cómo encontraría la suya?, ¿Cuánto tardarían buscando?

—**Buenas tardes—**aquella voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, giro sobre sus talones observando en dirección al mostrador, su mirada se topó con un hombre de aspecto ya mayor, pelo grisáceo y una clara sonrisa en su rostro. Arthur se acercó a su madre colocándose a su lado**—Señora Kirkland, es un placer volver a verla después de tanto—**el hombre volteo a ver al chico**—Veo que viene a comprarle su primera varita a otro de sus hijos, Arthur si no mal recuerdo—**el mencionado asintió sorprendido, ¿su madre hablaba de él por aquí hace unos cuantos años?

—**Así es, su memoria siempre me sorprende señor Ollivanders—**Isabel sonrió y dio un ligero empujoncito en el hombro a su hijo para que este se acercara más al mostrador**—El espero mucho tiempo este momento, ¿no es así cielo?—**el menor asintió ya más relajado.

Ollivanders se dirigió a la parte trasera del local buscando entre los estantes algunas varitas de manera bastante específica, tomo algunas cajas de las mismas y regreso colocándolas en el mostrador. Abrió una sacando con cuidado la varita y se la extendió a Arthur, quien la tomo entre sus manos e hizo un ligero movimiento con ella, al instante un viento corto pero fuerte tiro varias cosas, el rubio rápidamente sorprendido volvió a dejar la varita en su lugar **—Veo que esa no era mm…pruebe esta—**extendió otra varita de medida más larga, así lo hizo, pero solo logro que todos los pétalos de las flores en los jarrones de cada esquina volaran justo hacia su madre, no fue nada peligroso pero si una sorpresa.

— **¡**_**Sorry mom**_**!—**dijo rápidamente, pero Isabel solo soltó una pequeña risa y le indico que siguiera con lo que hacía. Así pasaron de varita en varita, hasta que llegaron a los veinte intentos, el al igual que su madre ya comenzaban a cansarse, después de todo algo que representa a todos los Kirkland es su poca paciencia, pero clara educación, si no, ya se habrían ido estresados del lugar azotando la puerta.

El señor Ollivanders se mantuvo serio unos segundos, al parecer analizando algo, rápidamente se dirigió nuevamente a la parte trasera y lentamente de un cajón bastante polvoriento; que parecía no haber sido tocado en siglos, saco otra respectiva caja de una varita, volvió al mostrador y revelo el interior de lo que traía consigo, Arthur la miro maravillado, nunca había visto una varita tan hermosa: de 28 cm, madera de sauce, núcleo de cuerno de unicornio , claramente flexible; eso le dijo el experto frente a él, pero lo que le maravillaba era su hermosa forma, fina con todos esos elegantes y fuertes grabados, parecía más bien parte del bastón de un lord que una varita, pero bueno, siendo él un caballero es la correcta, después de todo la varita habla del mago.

Extendió sus manos para tomar la varita, pero al instante en que sus dedos rozaron la fina madera una cálida luz le rodeo a la vez que una ligera yerba aparecía a su alrededor en el suelo, la tomo firmemente, no había sentido nada tan hermoso como en ese momento, parecía tan irreal, podía jurar que en cualquier momento despertaría de un sueño. Tan concentrado estaba observando los detalles de aquel precioso objeto que no se dio cuenta de la dulce sonrisa que le dirigía su madre, finalmente habían encontrado su varita, había costado más de lo que imaginaba. Pero Ollivanders más que sonreír y felicitar al chico como lo hace con todos mantuvo una expresión neutra. Isabel pago por la varita y dijo que se adelantaría a buscar a los demás, que la alcanzara en un momento, Arthur solo asintió, cuando su madre salió del lugar dirigió su mirada hacia el frente encontrándose con la mirada del vendedor de varitas quien lo miraba con demasiada seriedad.

—**Sorprendente, realmente sorprendente….no pensé que viviría para ver a quién sería el poseedor de esa varita—**el menor ladeo la cabeza confundido.

— **¿A qué se refiere exactamente? –**dio un vistazo rápido a la varita en sus manos para volver su mirada al frente.

—**Esa varita en tus manos no fue creada por mí como todas las que ves aquí…fue hecha por un mago hace ya 200 años, su núcleo, escucha bien, su núcleo creado a partir de cuerno de unicornio puede parecer algo común y corriente, pero ese unicornio en especial…era negro, totalmente negro, no se había visto nada así en la historia, se crearon varias leyendas de ese objeto en tus manos…—**hubo un breve silencio, que Arthur sintió como una eternidad… ¿en serio todo eso era la historia de una simple varita?**—Cuídala bien joven, esta varita te ha elegido por una razón, cuídala bien, y ella te cuidara a ti—**sin más se despidió y volvió a su despacho en la trastienda.

Arthur salió de Ollivander's sorprendido y bastante confundido, ¿"te cuidara a ti"?, ¿en qué sentido lo cuidaría una varita?, claro que lo cuidaría, ya que la usaría para defenderse, pero no se le ocurre nada más para explicar aquellas palabras. Salió de sus pensamientos y busco a su familia, pero no basto caminar mucho para verlos a lo lejos, justo fuera de la puerta del caldero chorreante; la entrada principal al callejón Diagon, por lo que rápidamente con su varita en mano se dirigió hacia ellos, Peter se colocó frente a él sonriente con un gato en sus manos, Arthur lo tomo emocionado entre sus manos mientras agradecía una y otra vez, sin duda era un maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños: el gato era de un hermoso color blanco con algunas manchas color chocolate; una bastante singular se posicionaba justo en donde se localizaba uno de sus ojos, el animal mantenía una expresión cálida mientras se acurrucaba en su nuevo dueño, quien lo levanto un poco, descubriendo algo curioso, no era "un gato", sino "una gata". Volteo hacia Peter esperando una explicación, el menor solo sonrió victorioso, por lo que dejo escapar un suspiro resignado y volvió a acomodar a su nueva mascota entre sus brazos y junto a los demás entro al caldero chorreante.

* * *

— **¡Liam, William!, ¿Qué les he dicho de hacer este tipo de bromas?—**dijo enojada Isabel frente a los gemelos, mientras volteaba a ver a su lado a James; quien mantenía una expresión de clara molestia, sus cabellos castaños se encontraban algo quemados. Los gemelos habían explotado un poco de pirotecnia en James mientras este leía en el salón principal de la posada.

—**Él se lo busco **_**mom—**_dijo Liam.

—**Sí, nos había retado hace rato, dijo que nuestras bromas eran infantiles—**continuo William.

—**Por ello le demostramos que nuestras bromas no son algo de niños, pueden ser también peligrosas como las de un adulto joven—**agrego nuevamente Liam como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Ambos al instante dieron un quejido al sentir como su madre le jalaba una oreja a cada uno.

—**Ahora mismo tendré una seria conversación con ustedes jovencitos—**los hermanos tragaron duro, tener problemas con la jefa Kirkland no era nada bueno. Y así como alma que se lleva el diablo subió las escaleras llevándolos consigo.

James llevo una mano a su cabeza tocando ligeramente su cabello…tendría su venganza, oh si, nadie se metía con su cabello de revista y salía con vida. Y con ese pensamiento en mente se fue a encerrar en su habitación, trataría de arreglar su cabello, no dejaría que lo vieran así, seguramente afuera habría algún periodista del profeta, no dejaría que se burlaran del equipo Gales por una tontería, por suerte solo pasarían esa noche en el caldero chorreante, mañana volverían a casa, y en una semana más esos molestos mocosos se irían a Hogwarts

Mientras tanto Arthur se encontraba acariciando el pelaje de su gata; a la que nombro Charlotte, mientras tomaba una taza de té sentado en un sillón cualquiera del salón. Aun no podía despejar su mente de lo mencionado por el señor Ollivander.

—**Con que un unicornio negro… ¿Qué tanto esconderás? Eh….varita—**dijo en dirección al bolsillo de su túnica donde se encontraba el objeto.

* * *

Saco la cabeza por la ventana justo antes de que el tren comenzara a moverse, movió su brazo de un lado a otro despidiéndose de sus padres, Scott, James y claro, Peter, quien corría en lo que quedaba de la estación despidiéndose de él mientras el transporte avanzaba, en su pequeño rostro podía verse algo de tristeza, Arthur le sonrió cálidamente y con aquella última acción desapareció en el horizonte, el más joven de los Kirkland continuo mirando el camino de vapor dejado por el tren…

Charlotte descansaba en su regazo mientras él observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando a la vista a un chico de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con un claro y desagradable hedor para Arthur.

—**Francés…—**dijo el de ojos esmeraldas para sí mismo.

El desconocido estaba acompañado de dos chicos más, un castaño y un peli plata, ambos se despidieron de su amigo, el primero salió alegre detrás de un chico de ojos olivo quien trataba de alejarlo llenándolo de insultos, mientras que el peli plata corrió tras un joven de aspecto pulcro y anteojos quien lo miro con molestia y continuo su camino, aun así fue seguido por el otro.

El francés entro sin preguntar y se sentó frente a él, trato de ignorarlo pero claramente el otro no dejaba de mirarlo.

— **¿Qué tanto miras **_**idiot?— **_

—**Solo el hermoso panorama—**dijo sacando una rosa de quien sabe dónde extendiéndosela al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Las mejillas de Arthur se tiñeron rápidamente.

— **¡Francés estúpido!—**menciono enojado, aunque claramente avergonzado.

—**Oh, **_**cherre**_**, ¿Cómo es que adivinaste que era francés?—**

—**Toda tu horrenda apariencia y desagradable olor ahogado en perfume te delata—**

—**Francis Bonnefoy para lo que gustes—**para desagrado del otro, le volvió a guiñar un ojo.

—**Tsk…Arthur Kirkland…no te me acerques—**le era incomodo, pero no por ello dejaría de ser el caballero que le define.

—**Bueno Arthur—**un escalofrió recorrió al mencionado ante aquel meloso tono**—Sera un placer estudiar juntos de ahora en adelante—**

Arthur volvió su mirada molesto a la ventana…Hogwarts sería más difícil de lo que creía.

* * *

Si….un nuevo fic….sé que no he acabado el pequeño pierrot, mátenme si lo desean, se los permitiré –cierra los ojos- tírenme piedras, tranquilos, que yo aguanto (?). Pronto actualizo, no desesperen -huye como siempre, es decir, gaymente-(?)


	2. Chapter II

**ADV. DEL CAP.** "Posible" ooc en algún personaje, no estoy segura, pero aviso por si acaso…  
**GENEROS:** Drama, intento de comedia (D:)  
**ACLARACIONES:** En este capítulo aparece Vladimir (?)….  
**PALABRAS: **2,314 según el contador DX, menos que el anterior, pero al menos hay más dialogo… ¿o no?

* * *

**Capítulo II**

¿Acaso el destino quería torturarlo?, el haber tocado un libro de artes oscuras no fue para tanto, ¿no?, después de todo solo lo había levantado porque se había caído de un estante del librero de una vecina a la que ayudaba a limpiar un día cualquiera, el no hizo nada, entonces, ¡¿por qué?! , ¿Por qué el destino le jugaba estas malas bromas?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por los piquetes en su mejilla de ese estadounidense fastidioso. Poco después de la llegada de ese bastardo francés un chico; o dos quizás, americano realmente idiota entro rápidamente y se sentó sin preguntar, ni siquiera le pregunto de donde venía, por dios, su camiseta era del capitán América y en su chaqueta tenía un pin con la bandera de USA, es más que obvio. Fue en ese instante cuando se decidió ignorarlo, pero el estúpido seguía molestándole queriéndole sacar su nombre, se "presento" como Alfred, y a su hermano como Mattew…. ¡oh dios!, ¿en qué momento apareció el otro?, pero bueno, al menos no se ve tan escandaloso como su acompañante.

**-¡Vamos dude!, ¡dime tu nombre!, no puedes ignorarme-**continuo picando su mejilla, volvió su mirada al frente, ese idiota de Francis lo miraba tratando de contener una fuerte carcajada, eso sí que no, puede soportar a cualquier estadounidense sin coeficiente, pero no se vería menos que un francés, deshonraría a Inglaterra si lo hacía.

**-**_**¡Bloody Hell!, **_**¡ya déjame en paz!-**finalmente exploto.

**-Oh,**_** c'mon**_**, cálmate, solo quería saber tu nombre, no te comportes como un amargado-**

**-Tsk…. Arthur Kirkland, ahora ya no molestes-**deseaba que ahí quedara la conversación pero no, el destino lo odia, Alfred volvía a picarle la mejilla**-¡¿Ahora qué?!-**

**-Nada, solo no me ignores, ¡soy un **_**hero!**_**, ¡no se ignora a un **_**hero!-**_.

Iba a gritarle nuevamente cuando una mano algo temblorosa se posó en su hombro, volteo en dirección de aquel movimiento encontrándose con el otro chico quien claramente tenía una conexión con el idiota estadounidense.

**-P-perdona si mi hermano te molesto, e-él es así siempre…-**relajo su ceño, tenía razón, aquel chico es más tranquilo.

**-No te preocupes, aunque no veo mucho parecido, claramente tú debes de ser mucho más inteligente-**agrego el inglés como si nada.

**-¡¿Eh?!, ¿Qué tratas de decir?, ¡soy muy inteligente!-**Alfred se encontraba ahora parado en medio del compartimiento señalándose a sí mismo.

**-Oh vamos chicos, no veo por qué continuar con algo así, además, **_**petit**_**Alfred tiene razón, deberías relajarte **_**cherre**_**, ser amargado a tan corta a edad te provocara arrugas-**Francis intervino con una tono empalagoso para el gusto de Arthur.

**-¡Tu no intervengas!-**le devolvió el otro cruzándose de brazos, respiro hondo y seguido expulso el aire en un intento de calmarse**-Un caballero es tranquilo, un caballero es tranquilo…-**susurro débilmente para sí mismo mientras acariciaba a Charlotte, quien mantenía una mirada feroz hacia Alfred…al parecer no le agradaban los estadounidenses…que gata tan inteligente.

Francis iba a decir otro burlón comentario cuando en la entrada del compartimiento se paró la mujer con el carrito de golosinas mientras sonreía cálidamente.

**-Buenos días niños, ¿quieren algo?-**como si hubiese sido invocado con aquellas palabras Alfred ahora se encontraba frente al carrito escogiendo una gran variedad de dulces que seguido pago junto a Matt que por poco no pagaba ya que no había sido visto, pero él no era un vándalo, por lo que llamo la atención de la mujer para pagar su parte.

Francis solo tomo una rana de chocolate y una piruleta que brilla en la oscuridad, Arthur fue el último en pararse frente al carrito dejando a su mascota en el asiento, y a diferencia del francés y el par de Hermanos americanos solo eligió sus inseparables grajeas de todos los sabores, ya con la caja en sus manos regreso a su asiento.

**-Oh **_**cherre**_**, ¿Cómo pueden gustarte?, son una sorpresa desagradable-**dijo Francis mientras hacia un gesto de total desagrado.

**-**_**Shut up**_**, la sorpresa es lo divertido, además, nunca me ha tocado nada asqueroso, no se…solo es suerte-**contesto Arthur con un porte orgulloso ante lo último, abrió la caja y comió una al azar**-Vainilla-**dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

**-Bueno, es tu decisión comerlas-**contesto el francés mientras se concentraba en que su rana de chocolate no escapara.

* * *

El vapor se dispersaba en la estación de Hosmeade mientras poco a poco los alumnos iban bajando del tren. Arthur logro despejarse de Alfred quien después de haber acabado sus dulces había vuelto a picotearle la mejilla. Camino entre el gentío con dificultad, acababa de dejar a Charlotte en su caja-la cual había decorado- junto a sus otras cosas, repentinamente choco con alguien…alguien grande, se sobo la cabeza para luego dirigir su mirada al frente.

**-Lo siento, no me fije-**

**-No hay problema chico-**contesto aquel hombre, alto, regordete y con una gran barba posándose desde su nariz hasta su pecho**-Bien, ahora: ¡Los de primero, los de primero por aquí!-**grito mientras alzaba su mano la cual sostenía una linterna, todos los mencionados se posicionaron cerca del gran hombre el cual avanzo directo a los botes siendo seguido por el enorme grupo de niños.

* * *

Todos los alumnos ya se encontraban dentro del gran comedor con el director Dumbledore sentado en su respectivo lugar, siendo observado fijamente por Arthur.

**-Es justo como me lo imagine…desprende mucha sabiduría-**dijo maravillado sin notar la mirada de Francis quien observaba divertido su expresión. La profesora McGonagall ahora se encontraba frente al gran grupo formado por jóvenes de primero, sostuvo entre sus manos un largo pergamino, a su lado se encontraba un banco y descansando en este, el sombrero seleccionador.

**-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, a continuación los mencionare, pasaran al frente, les colocare el sombrero y sabrán cuál es su casa…-**volvió su mirada al pergamino**-**** Beilschmidt Gilbert****-**dijo en voz alta.

**-¡Claro, era obvio que el asombroso yo empezaría!-**grito el chico peli plata que había visto en el tren mientras pasaba rápidamente entre los demás hasta sentarse en el banco, la profesora solo dejo escapar un suspiro y le coloco el sombrero.

**-Mmm…veo demasiado orgullo, y algo de malicia, creo que es obvio donde te pondré-**menciono el sombrero.

**-El asombroso yo no es orgulloso, solo digo la verdad kesesese-**dijo solo por hablar.

**-¡Slytherin!-**grito el sombrero, el peli plata se levantó y con una sonrisa victoriosa corrió hacia la mesa forrada del famoso verde.

**-F. Jones Alfred-**dijo McGonagall.

De un salto el rubio llego al banco sonriente. El sombrero hablo antes siquiera de tocar su cabeza.

**-¡Gryffindor!-**

**-¡El **_**hero **_**al fin tiene su lugar!-**dijo parándose hacia la mesa de los leones siendo al instante alagado y seguido con la mirada por varias chicas.

**-Bonnefoy Francis-**

El francés avanzo hacia el banco guiñando el ojo a las chicas presentes, muchas suspiraron saludándolo exageradamente con unas sonrisas algo bobas en sus rostros.

**-¡Slytherin!-**grito el sombrero.

El chico avanzo hacia la mesa, y así continuaron todos, como: Kiku Honda quien termino en Ravenclaw, Lovino y Feliciano Vargas entraron en Hufflepuff, Ludwig Beilschmidt quedo en la misma casa, al parecer eso desagrado bastante al chico llamado Lovino, Roderich Edelstein quedo en Ravenclaw, para sorpresa de algunos que la conocían, la chica llamada Elizabetha Hedervary quedo en Slytherin, Natalya Braginski en Slytherin, Mattew Williams-quien casi se queda sin casa por no ser visto- quedo en Hufflepuff, Antonio Fernández en Gryffindor y así continuo la larga lista quedando solo unos pocos, finalmente llegó el turno de Arthur.

**-Kirkland Arthur-**dijo McGonagall.

Avanzo nervioso hasta sentarse en el pequeño banco con el sombrero ya en su cabeza.

**-Oh dios…Otro Kirkland, ¿acaso no se acaban?, aún recuerdo cuando tu hermano Scott me tiro bruscamente al suelo aun después de ponerlo en la casa que quería-**menciono el sombrero como un claro mal recuerdo.

**-Pues…aun no entra mi hermano Peter y el…-**

**-Tenía razón, no se acaban-**interrumpió el sombrero**-Pero bueno, continuemos…veo mucho coraje e inteligencia…mm…Tienes aptitudes de todas las casas, algo formidable, pero pareces más apto para Gryffindor o Slytherin-**menciono.

**-Pues en este punto no sé qué decir, es tu elección-**dijo Arthur indeciso, algo que al parecer se recriminaría más adelante.

**-Pues si así lo quieres…. ¡Slytherin!-**el tiempo pareció detenerse, Arthur se levantó algo desconcertado del banco dirigiéndose hacia su mesa predilecta, fugazmente volvió su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, encontrándose con los ojos de Liam y William, los cuales estaban demasiado abiertos, totalmente sorprendidos, y a unas cuantas personas de ellos estaba Alfred quien mantenía la misma expresión pero algo más dolida, como si el de ojos esmeralda acabase de ser acusado de un crimen sin derecho a fianza.

El de ojos esmeralda llego finalmente a la mesa y se sentó en un lugar cualquiera viendo de frente a la mesa de los valientes, no se había fijado que a su lado se encontraba Francis.

**-Te ves sorprendido **_**pettit**_**-**el mencionado volteo a su derecha donde se encontraba el chico francés, quien apoyaba su rostro en su mano recargada en la mesa manteniendo una de sus típicas sonrisas…francesas.

_**-Not now frog…-**_dijo el inglés volviendo su mirada rápidamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, tratando de evitar los rostros de sus hermanos…y por alguna razón, la de Alfred. Francis dejo escapar un suspiro, el otro se veía muy serio era mejor dejar las bromas para después, solo basto cambiar su vista al lado contrario, es decir su derecha, para encontrar una chica, si no mal recordaba, era Elizabetha, su elección de casa había causado un poco de conmoción entre algunos…como en la de Arthur, ¿Qué casa esperaban?

**-Buenas noches querida dama-**dijo guiñándole un ojo. La castaña levanto una ceja y sonrío de forma irónica.

**-¿Qué piensas lograr con eso Bonnefoy?-**contesto burlona sin quitar su sonrisa. Francis se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que sintió algo extraño en su mano, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Elizabetha quien sostenía muy firmemente un tenedor sobre la mano del francés.

**-N-nada **_**cherre**_**, nada-**instantáneamente quito su mano y nervioso miro hacia la mesa de los profesores.

**-Eso pensé-**sonriente volvió a dejar el tenedor a un lado de su plato vacío, la próxima vez se atrevería a tomar el cuchillo, si…sería divertido. Una risa se escuchó, la húngara volteo en dirección del sonido encontrándose con el rostro de Arthur.

**-Quien le haga eso a este **_**idiot**_** tiene mi admiración- **extendió su mano a un lado del francés sin importarle como reaccionaria el mencionado, que por cierto se encontraba muy indignado**-Arthur Kirkland-**

**-Elizabetha Hedervary-**contesto divertida mientras estrechaba su mano**-Bueno, al menos logre que sonrieras, hace un momento estabas muy serio, deberías estar alegre, estamos en Hogwarts-**

_**-Well…yeah, but**_**…no esperaba quedar en Slytherin, así que tampoco sé cómo reaccionara mi familia…-**dijo volviendo a mostrarse algo preocupado.

**-No puede ser tan malo **_**cherre,**_** ¿Cuáles son las casas de tu familia?-**intervino Francis en la conversación.

**-…Todos son Gryffindor -**soltó Arthur.

**-Huy….ya veo el problema, pero calma, sigues siendo tú, ¿no?, ¿o acaso acaban de cambiarte por otro cuando nadie se fijó?-**la húngara hablo mientras tenía su mano sosteniendo su barbilla de forma pensativa. Arthur soltó una leve risa seguida del francés, uniéndoseles Elizabetha.

El silencio volvió al comedor cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie, ya terminadas las asignaciones de casas.

**-Un nuevo ciclo ha iniciado en Hogwarts, sean todos bienvenidos. Este año agradecemos la estadía del profesor Rómulo Vargas como maestro en la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras-** un hombre alto de piel morena se puso de pie y miro a todos sonriente, su mirada se detuvo un momento en la mesa de Hufflepuff hacia donde saludo animadamente, un chico castaño con los ojos al parecer cerrados saludo de la misma forma mientras que a su lado un chico muy parecido a él gruño mientras se encogía en su asiento. El nuevo profesor volvió a sentarse sin quitar su sonrisa**-Y como todos los años he de recordarles que la entrada al bosque prohibido está restringida para todo alumno, y ahora, que inicie el banquete- **extendió los brazos al terminar sus palabras. En las mesas apareció lo mencionado escuchándose asombro en todo el lugar.

**-Esto sabe horrible, la comida inglesa siempre sabe así de mal-**dijo el francés mientras comía de su plato**-pero no deseo morir de hambre, así que no hay otra opción-**

**-¡¿Quién te crees **_**frog**_**?!-**alego el otro indignado.

**-Lo siento Arthur, pero tiene razón…-**menciono Elizabetha para seguido continuar comiendo.

**-Tsk…-**

* * *

Arthur se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo el techo de la habitación que compartía con Francis, el peli plata llamado Gilbert y un chico bastante pálido al que aún no preguntaba su nombre pues se encontraba callado, o más bien alejado, leyendo en su cama tranquilamente, si el inglés no fuese alguien de sentido común, creería que es un vampiro por el simple hecho de su apariencia. Charlotte se acurruco a su lado para seguido dormirse.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el francés que ahora se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama viéndolo fijamente.

**-¿Sucede algo **_**cherre**_**?, estas muy calmado, no estás quejándote de todo como sueles hacer –**dijo burlón.

**-**_**Fuck you frog**_**….estoy pensando en que escribirles a mis padres mañana…momento, ahora que lo pienso -**se sentó bruscamente golpeando con su hombro el rostro de Francis provocando que cayera al suelo**-¡Scott querrá matarme!-**dijo con horror para sí mismo.

El otro se levantó a penas del suelo recargando la parte superior de su cuerpo en la cama manteniendo sus piernas en el piso**-¿Scott?-**pregunto sobándose la cara.

**-Mi hermano mayor-**contesto prestándole finalmente atención al francés**-Oh….creo que te tire…**_**sorry**_**-**se rasco la cabeza algo apenado, no quería verse débil.

**-Oh **_**mein gott**_**, ¡Vamos!, ¡Ya cállense y dejen sus cursilerías, el asombroso yo quiere dormir!-**grito Gilbert desde su cama cubriendo su rostro con las sabanas.

**-**_**Pettit**_** Gil tiene razón, hasta mañana **_**-**_Francis acerco su rostro al de Arthur listo para besarle pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por la almohada del mencionado.

**-No exageres **_**Frog**_**-**el francés alzo los hombros y volvió a su cama. Las luces se apagaron, ya pensaría mañana en lo que diría a su familia, por ahora…quería descansar.

* * *

**Asdsasa, por si acaso:**  
_Pettit (Francés)-_pequeño.  
_Cherre (Francés)-_querido.  
_Mein gott(Alemán)-_Mi dios…ya saben, el OMG (?).  
No me vayan a salir con que necesitan traducción de lo que está en ingles…porque así si me desespero…porque, bueno… ¡es ingles básico! D:

¡Yay!, aquí tienen el capítulo II (si, Vladimir esta en Slytherin X3). Pronto el siguiente, tengan paciencia con mi pin*** musa que aparece cuando le da la gana (?) Y si, ya casi subiré el nuevo capitulo del pequeño pierrot, no me golpeen -se esconde tras Hagrid-(?).


End file.
